Scarlet Rain
by Thread-Sage
Summary: Hikari Hei an orphan stumbles upon a certain Kakashi who takes the boy in as his own son. Hikari thinks everything is normal, a school, great friends, a family & people who cared for him. Life was perfect...untill everything changed...for the worst...


**Scarlet Rain**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Notes: Ok, so this is my comeback story and it sucks lol. Tell me what you think, hope you like it. Some things I need to say. There are jutsu's and such in this story and that its yaoi. Everything will become clear as the story goes one. **

**Disclaimer: I own all the made up characters and the plot but not the other characters. **

**_Chapter 1:Iiya Ikkyou (No surprises)_**

**Morning: Day one**

Characters That Will Be Introduced: Inuzuka Kiba, Hikari Tachibana

Hikari awoke to the sound of kids running around the park lawn and the feeling of warm sun beaming down on his forehead. He rubbed his eyes wearily as he reached blindly for his glasses, finding them next to his foot. He slipped on the clear glasses, blinking as the world became more clear.

Hikari…the hero of our story doesn't look like most teens. He has brown hair that's combed very well into a nice pattern. He has lion gold colored eyes and stands about five foot 9, not exactly tall or short for his age. His body build is slightly thin but nothing that would raise harmful question.

Hikari, as some of you might have already guessed, lives in one of the many Japanese orphanages. He has lived there since he was 7. For that very long time Hikari has learned the happiness is not meant for him.

He sighed as he looked at his clothes, a bit water stained from sleeping outside all night. He shook his head. "This wont look good at school." He said, shaking his head as he noticed some blood on his sleeve.

Once again he sighed as he began to walk to the Yukinoko high. He notice some people he saw at school along the way and tried to act his original personality so no one noticed anything. But, he knew that a certain someone would notice.

"There…two…one..."He said as he looked to the ground, a small smile present on his face.

"Eh! Hika-san!" A deep voice said. Hikari looked up, seeing a boy with red tattoos on his cheeks in the shake of fangs come forth. He had a bright smile on his face and a small dog on his head that barked happily to see Hikari…and to see his master happy.

Hikari looked up to see Kiba coming forward. He smiled a bit also at the teen, waving his hand to symbolize he saw the teen.

Kiba ran over, a bright smile on his face as he stopped, inches in front of the teen. Inuzuka Kiba was the same age as Hikari, 16. He has red tattoos on his cheeks as stated before. His body was strong, in a very muscular form. He had shaggy brown hair and black eyes that shimmered with strength. He wore the traditional school male uniform like everyone else.

"Konnichiwa Kiba-san." Hikari said warmly as he shifted his foot a bit.

"Konnichiwa." He said in return as Akamaru smiled and barked a bit as he jumped up and in Hikari's arms.

Hikari giggled lightly at the dog, making Kiba smile. For three years he had held a secret. Kiba has had a major crush on Hikari. Most of the kids in the school knew this, but were afraid to say anything because they were certainly afraid of Kiba.

"Well hello Akamaru." He said warmly, rubbing the dogs head kindly, causing the dog to bark and nuzzle the hand gently. This made Kiba smile even more.

Hikari looked up at Kiba and handed Akamaru back. He looked up and noticed the large school clock read 8:54.

"Shouldn't we be getting inside?" Hikari asked as he looked up at the slightly taller boy.

Kiba looked down at Hikari for a moment and nodded. "Yeah." He said with a nod a she placed Akamaru on the ground. "Go on now." He said with a smile. Akamaru barked once more before trotting off to his secret place he went to every day…AKA the park.

"He's so cute." Hikari said with one of his signature giggles.

Kiba turned around slowly, a soft wind tossing his hair in a slightly tussle. "yeah." He said softly. _"So are you…"_ He thought as a soft pink blush began to appear on his cheeks. He quickly shook his head as he turned so that Hikari couldn't see it.

Hikari blinked for a moment, noticing the older boy coughing as if he had something in his throat. He shook it off as he heard the harsh bell ringing, symbolizing it was time for classes.

"We should be going." Hikari noted as giggling school girls and chattering school boys began to walk to their respected classes.

"Umm…yeah.." Kiba said with another cough as he rubbed the back of his neck, still ont facing the younger teen. Kiba then started to walk, mumbling under his breath about something.

Hikari paused for a moment, blinking cutely as he tilted his head to the side. What could the brunette be thinking? The emerald haired boy shook his head lightly.

"Are you coming or what?" Kiba shouted as he stood at the door, the blush now gone. He was facing Hikari with a warm smile gracing his lips. What ever had bothered the dog man seemed to be gone now.

Hikari nodded warmly and ran up, the two walking inside into school.

**First Period: Japanese: **

Characters That Will Be Introduced: Naru Shikamaru, Temari, Hyuuga Hinata

Both Kiba and Hiakri had the same class first period…the dreaded Japanese. Mr. Kishaka. He was one of the toughest teachers in the school and hated every single student, which was very annoying when you tried to get good grades in all your subjects.

"Alright you all get out your homework." The teacher barked as Kiba reached into his books he had gotten out of the locker.

Hikri let out an epp, his emerald colored eyes flickering with fear for a moment.

"What is it?" He whispered to the teen. He could feel his own cheeks warming up from being so close to the boy.

"I…forgot my homework…" He whispered. He would most likely have to stay after class.

Kiba frowned slightly. He knew from first hand how hard Mr. Kishaka could be. He had forgotten his own homework two weeks ago. He let out a soft growl, because he couldn't help the boy. He had promised himself he would always help Hikari, but this time it seemed like he couldn't.

"Mr. Tachibana?" The teacher asked, raising one of his blonde eyebrows. "and where is your homework?" He asked with a hiss in his voice.

"Umm…" He said, trying to think of an excuse but couldn't come up with one.

"He was over at my house studying sir and he left it." Kiba said, standing up instantly. He had a strong face, thought there was a feeling of chilliness in the room from the teacher.

"Hm." Mr. Kishaka said with a smirk . "Well MR. Inuzuka, you will be staying after class to clean my chalkboards." He said a she turned his back to began lessons.

Kiba's eyes flickered with a single flicker. He sighed lightly and bowed. "Understood." He said as he sat back down.

Hikari looked at him and frowned as he leaned over to the boy, resting his head on his shoulder. "Gomen." He said softly. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." He said with a soft sigh.

Kiba could feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the moment. He could swear his breathing was beginning to hitch and that sweat was pouring down his fac, causing his coffee colored hair to stay plastered to his face.

"Its…ok…" He said, trying to keep his composure. "I mean…you've helped me out before, right?" He asked, glancing over at the boy.

Hikari let out a short sigh and nodded. "I guess so. "He whispered as two teens walked into the room, causing him to perk up just slightly.

"Ahh, Mr. Nara." Mr. Kishaka said with a soft snicker. "Your late as usual."

The teen who was referred to as Mr. Nara, was a teen with cobalt colored eyes and black colored hair that falls down past his shoulders (yes, in this story, Shikamaru's hair is no longer is that odd style, but pulled out). He stood with a cocky like attitude and a bored look flowing through his eyes.

"Yeah." He said in a lazy tone of voice as he let out a sigh.

"And you Ms. Kiko?" He asked, looking to the blonde headed girl.

The second girl, who was equipped with blonde hair, pulled into four balls on her head and black colored eyes. She wore the female outfit; a dark blue colored shirt, brown shoes, white socks and a blue and white sailor top. She also had a ceremonial fan clipped to her waist; said it was for religious reasons.

"Hm." She said as he looked at the teacher with a cold and cocky look in her eyes. She glanced over at Kiba and Hikari, a small smile then present on her face.

"Do you have a pass?" Mr. Kishaka asked.

"Nope." Shikamaru said as he yawned, stretching his body. Shikamaru was the smartest in the 10th grade, so he really didn't need to come to school.

Mr. Kishaka rolled his eyes. "Take a seat." He said as he looked over at Temari. "And you to Ms. Kiko." He said with a wave of his hand.

Temari let a cocky smile grace her lips as she walked over to Hikari, smiling to him and sitting down next to him. Shikamaru let out a 'hm' as he also walked over, sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Now, everyone turn to page 112 in your textbooks." Mr. Kishaka said a she began to preach about Japanese.

Hikari looked over to Temari with emerald eyes as she opened her book, but not really paying attention. She glanced over to the boy, flashing one of her smiles to him as she took out a piece of paper, scribbling something on it and handing it to him.

'Where were you yesterday afternoon?' It read. He blinked and glanced up at Mr. Kishaka, writing his own message.

'I had things to do.' He simply said. IT wasn't a full lie, just a partial one…

Temari looked at him for a moment, like she could read the boy like a book. She knew something was up, but couldn't pin point it exactly…but something was the matter about this boy.

She looked at the boy and then the paper, disregarding what it said. She sighed very, very lightly as she shook her head, glancing over at Hikari. Something about the boy intrigued her. She shook the feeling off and looked back to her book, trying to focus.

Shikamaru looked over at Temari with a soft smile as he leaned back in his chair, not needing to work. He closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

Hikari looked up, paying deep attention to the teacher. Japanese was not his strong point.

Kiba looked over at the boy, a small smile gracing his lips. He was a cute boy when he was studying. He shook his head lightly, like so many teens his age did as he looked down to the notebook, trying to focus. But how could he when he had the love of his life next to him?

Life was so complicated….

**Chapter one: Done**

**Ok, so that was stupid. I'm trying to get back into the fan fic writing mood so give me some slack. Any comments? Post them here! Thanks a lot!**


End file.
